Just Luck
by AlySimmons
Summary: It was an extremely drunken night for both of them so what happened next wasn't really all that surprising. What happened in the days that followed, however, was pretty much just luck. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/ Destiny**

**I know that this plot is probably overrated but hope that you'd all give it a try still. =)))**

**Just Luck**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 1 **

"Another one? Seriously?" Miriallia Haw sighed, resting her fist against her cheek. The bartender looked at the irritated woman and left the pair of girls alone when she shook her head, telling him that she'll handle this.

They were at a bar with Cagalli drinking her heart out. Actually, Milly never came with Cagalli but the bartender, seeing as Cagalli was going crazy with alcohol, took the liberty to snatch up her phone and call the name under speed dial number 2. The name under speed dial number 1 was Yuuna Roma Seiran but since she just kept going on and on and on about how "Yuuna's a dick", he thought better than to call him to take care of the fiery blond.

"I. Need. More." Cagalli slammed her fist onto the table but her friend just looked at her indifferently.

"You're being a baby," the auburn haired girl told her flat in the face.

"Some friend you are," Cagalli slurred, her movements forming some sort of weird dance.

"I am so ashamed to say that you and I know each other," Milly continued her rant.

"I…just…need one more…"

"No!" Milly caught Cagalli's wrist. "You've drank far too much!"

"But Milly," Cagalli whined.

"Look," Milly said, her voice getting louder and louder with each word. "I know that you just caught that bastard of a boyfriend of yours cheating on you but do not mope around like this! This is not the Cagalli Yula Athha that I know!"

"I…" Cagalli sniffed. "I loved him…"

"Well now, you don't," Milly said in a cold voice. "Come on, Cagalli! You've got that job interview tomorrow, right? I can't just let you go there while you're in the hangover that you will obviously get!"

"Just one more…" Cagalli's head bobbed up and down.

"No," Milly said in a firm voice, taking hold of her hand. "We are going home."

"No!" Cagalli struggled to get her hand out of her friend's grasp, growling.

"Cagalli!" Milly scolded. "If you won't listen to me, I'll call Kira."

"No! Not Kira!" Cagalli shook her head vigorously.

"I'm not going to argue with you any longer, Cagalli," Milly said, exasperated.

"Don't…" Cagalli mumbled. "Call Kira."

"Then we'll go home right now," Milly ordered.

"No!"

"Fine!" Milly exclaimed. "I'm calling for back-up then!"

Cagalli watched her friend take out her phone while walking towards the bathroom. It was only natural since you couldn't possibly hear a thing if you're talking to someone on the phone in a bar.

Cagalli huffed, resting her head against the cool table of the bar, not minding the fact that a man slipped into Milly's seat beside her. Her mind was hazy but she knew that the man beside her was trying to get drunk as well like she did.

The middle aged bartender could only shake his head as he gave the newcomer his strong alcohol, _Kids these days_.

"I take it that you're not here just for fun?" the man turned to Cagalli, taking a shot.

Cagalli scoffed, taking note of his blue hair and emerald eyes, "Why should I tell you?"

"Hm," the man nodded. "You don't have to. Just trying to make conversation."

"Alright then," Cagalli agreed. "Then let me ask you, why are all men dicks?"

"Then why are all woman bitches?" the man retaliated.

Cagalli arched an eyebrow, "Got cheated on?"

"Yeah," the man said, taking another shot into his system. "And you?"

"Ditto," Cagalli sighed, raising her head.

"Hate this world," the man grunted, taking in another shot. "Hate this life. Hate _my_ life."

"It really hurts, doesn't it?"

"You have no idea," the man rolled his eyes but then paused. "No, wait, sorry. You _do_ have idea. Or, no, rather you _do_ know what it feels like."

"Like you're buried in piles and loads of crap below rock bottom that you just hit?"

The guy laughed, now drunk. He obviously couldn't take much alcohol. "Exactly – you have weird ways of expressing how you feel, you know."

"I know," Cagalli shrugged.

"Do you…want to go back to my place?" he offered.

"Sorry," Cagalli denied. "Really flattered, but I'm not a fan of one night stands."

"Usually, I don't go that way either," the man confessed. "But you're drunk, I'm drunk. You're heartbroken, so am I. You don't want to take it out on something other than alcohol?"

Cagalli stared at his face. Her mind wasn't working right and she knew her brain was smashed all over the place. Here she was, drunk, after that bastard Yuuna cheated on her and after hours of moping and drinking, she finds herself talking to a handsome and might she say, hot guy. And he just offered to take her home with him. Well, having a one night stand wasn't part of her principles or anything with morality in it but for some reason, sleeping with this guy next to her and taking it all out on the bed four hours after her break up seemed like a good idea. Seemed like a _perfect_ idea.

She looked at him, a smile forming on her face, "Oh, what the heck! Let's do it."

"I thought you would say that," the man grinned, crushing his lips into hers.

"Wait," she suddenly gasped from the kiss, breaking the contact. "No strings attached?"

"Of course," the man shrugged before kissing her again. "Let's get out of here."

Cagalli grinned, feeling all the more tipsy from the kiss, "Yeah."

The bartender, seeing the exchange, could only shake his head, _Kids these days_.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Cagalli?" Milly returned to the bar, dodging the dancing people on the dance floor to the loud music that would make her ears bleed to death any moment. When she saw the empty seat, she gasped, panicking, "Shit."

"Hey, mister," Milly walked to the bar, calling the attention of the bartender who was cleaning the glasses. "Have you seen my friend? Do you know where she went?"

"Yeah," the bartender said casually. "She went with some heartbroken guy to his apartment just a few seconds ago."

"She what?" Milly exclaimed.

"Yeah, they were talking about failed relationships and thought that it would be a good idea to have a one night stand," the bartender shrugged.

"Why didn't you stop them?" Milly demanded.

"Lady, I'm a bartender, not a relationship counselor," the bartender shook his head. "Though I did have a share of being one…look, it wasn't my business anyway. I called you here so that you could take care of that friend of yours but seeing as you couldn't do it, she might as well go fool around with that young man."

Milly's mouth hung agog, "You…Ugh, whatever!"

_Kids_, the bartender shook his head for the umpteenth time. _They should know how to endure the consequences of their actions by themselves…_

Milly called her friends phone multiple times, all arriving at one sound, _Beep, beep, beep_

"_Damn it, Cagalli!"_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

The shine shone through the window and Cagalli cringed from the blinding rays.

"Ugh," she groaned, rubbing her temple. "God, my head hurts. What did I do to myself last night? Drown myself in the pool?"

Her eyes fluttered open, sighing to herself as she tried to move her limbs. Then she realized, her headache gone, _Wait, why the hell am I naked?_

She narrowed her eyes to an unspecified direction. She was definitely not in Yuuna's place, she thought to herself as she scanned the room. The furniture was modern, the wallpaper was furnished, the floor was carpeted and as Cagalli looked out of the window, she saw an amazing view of Orb,

_Definitely not Yuuna's place_, Cagalli shook her head. _And besides, I broke up with him…then…_

"Shit!" Cagalli's eyes widened. "No, no, no. Please don't tell me that I did something so stupid like that!"

"I'm afraid you did," a voice came from behind. She stopped then reluctantly turned her head to face the voice, green eyes boring straight into amber ones. He obviously just finished taking a shower – water droplets were materializing on his bare chest which, might Cagalli add was H-O-T and a towel slung across his shoulders while another one was wrapped around his waist.

Cagalli yelped, trying desperately to cover herself, ending up wrapping herself in the white blanket that was messily sprawled over the bed.

"It's nothing that I have never seen before," he simply shrugged. "So, really, hiding your body from me won't make last night disappear."

"Y-you," Cagalli pointed a finger at him.

He only chuckled, "That won't make me disappear either."

"This did _not_ happen!" Cagalli exclaimed, pacing the room. "This _did not_ happen! I _didn't _sleep with another man hours after my break-up!"

"But you did."

"_Shut up_!"

"Just saying," the man shrugged.

An intense moment passed without anyone uttering a word so the man broke the silence, sighing, "Look, even though having one night stands isn't exactly in my book, I have come to terms with the fact that I slept with another woman hours after I broke up with my girlfriend of four years. You obviously have not come to terms with it – "

"You think?" Cagalli retorted sarcastically.

But the man ignored her retort, "And you probably need the time to digest the fact that you slept with another guy – "

"_I did not!"_

"Whatever you say or do," he pointed out. "Won't change the fact that we slept with each other after having our hearts broken by our respective partners, so please, stop denying it!"

"I'm _not _denying anything because _nothing_ happened!" Cagalli gritted her teeth.

"Yes, and you're not here standing naked in _my_ apartment wrapped in _only a blanket_, _my_ blanket, even" the man motioned to her skimpy attire.

Cagalli blushed at that, but glared at the man, "Can't we just forget about it? I _did not_ sleep with you. You _did not_ sleep with me. I _was never_ in your apartment. And we _never_ had this conversation!"

The man shrugged, "Fine, suit yourself. I took the liberty of putting your clothes on top of that table over there, by the way."

Cagalli's eyes followed his pointed finger and rushed towards his study table to gather her clothes.

"And you can change in the bathroom too."

Once Cagalli came out of the bathroom all freshen up and everything, she looked happier and shyly poked at the man who was going through some papers. The man looked up, smiling a little at her initiative.

"Hey, um, sorry about before," Cagalli said in a small voice. "I was just…uh, shocked and all and it's my first time to have a one night stand so…"

"Don't worry, I understand," the man nodded. "Besides, you're my first one night stand too."

"Oh," Cagalli said. "Look, sorry for the trouble I caused. If we didn't meet like this, I probably would've considered you as a friend but seeing as…you know…"

"It's okay," the man dismissed. "You seemed like an interesting person too but yeah, it may be too weird."

"So, is it rude not to introduce myself?"

"It's fine on my end."

"Mine too." Then, Cagalli's eyes widened again as she realized something. "Oh, god, what time is it?"

"7:30."

"Oh, god," Cagalli moaned, suddenly rushing for the door of the apartment. "I'm so late…Milly's gonna kill me…shit, Milly! Damn it. Uh, sorry again but I gotta go now, bye!"

She just whizzed out of the door, leaving the man shocked. "Okay…"

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"So glad to see that the prodigal friend finally returned home," Milly crossed her arms as she looked at Cagalli panting in front of the doorway of the apartment they shared together.

"I'm not a prodigal anything," Cagalli glared at her friend.

"You left me alone in that bar to go fooling around with a guy and then turned your phone off when I tried to call you!" Milly exclaimed.

"Yeah, well," Cagalli scratched her head. "Sorry about that."

"You should be," Milly scolded. "Did you know how long it took to convince Kira that you're fine and not missing? Just be thankful that I'm as scared as you are when he's angry."

"Kira!" Cagalli gasped, hugging Milly. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! What will I do without you, Milly?"

"I don't want to know," Milly said. "I'm just glad you actually remembered the interview! Do you know how hard Dearkka got that spot for you?"

"And did I mention how much I love your boyfriend too?" Cagalli batted her eyelashes.

"Yeah, you already did," Milly wagged her eyebrows. "Now, go and get ready. It'd be a miracle if you're able to get there in time."

"Roger!"

"God, Cagalli," Milly shook her head but was also happy that her friend came home unhurt and seemingly back to normal.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"I'm here for a job interview? Cagalli Yula Athha?" Cagalli peered down at the receptionist behind the white marble desk.

"Ah yes," the receptionist nodded. "Athha…Athha…oh, here it is! Yes, you have an interview slotted for nine o'clock. Please wait in one of those chairs and Mr. Zala will be with you shortly."

"Thank you."

"Mr. Zala?" Cagalli said to herself as she walked towards one of the chairs.

"Yes, Athrun Zala," a voice said behind her, making her jump. "CEO and the top gun here in Zala Enterprises."

"Dearkka!" Cagalli spun around, staring at Milly's boyfriend, Dearkka Elseman.

"He's also one of my closest friends," Dearkka nodded. "Glad to see you could make it."

"You have no idea how grateful I am," Cagalli told him.

"It's no big deal," Dearkka shrugged. "Besides, Athrun's open to anybody and with your academic record, he's all for it. But since you're a girl…he's a bit reluctant."

"Why?" Cagalli was taken aback. "Is he a sexist?"

"No, but the last advertising manager was getting too close for Athrun's comfort," Dearkka explained.

"Ah…slut?" Cagalli raised an eyebrows.

"To put it more bluntly, yes," Dearkka laughed. "But seeing as you're not the flirtatious kind, you'd do good, I'm sure. Oh, and I'm sorry about Yuuna."

"Don't worry about it," Cagalli dismissed. "I'll get over him…"

"Miss Athha?" the receptionist called. "Mr. Zala will see you now."

"Ok, thanks!" Cagalli returned cheerfully.

"Go get that spot, Cagalli!" Dearkka cheered for her, grinning.

"Thanks!" Cagalli said before heading to Mr. Zala's office.

It was pretty easy to spot since the door was a large one with ATHRUN ZALA, CEO embedded on the wood in golden lettering. Cagalli knocked and after receiving the green light to go in, she said, "Um, I'm here for the interview?"

"Yes," Athrun Zala's face was covered by papers. "Miss Athha, is it?"

"Yes." The voice was eerily familiar…

"Please, sit down," he said, putting the papers down, revealing his face to Cagalli.

"You!" It was the guy she just had a one night stand with!

"Hello, Cagalli," Athrun Zala smiled, clasping his hands together.

"You, you…"

"I was wondering when we'd meet again."

_Shit._

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**So, I hope that you guys liked it and please, send me your thoughts regarding this new story!**

**Oh, and I just received a review from cute-cagalli22 about Yuuna being the ex. Yeah, I forgot to tell you guys something about that. I hate Yuuna with everything I have and was so happy when he was crushed to death by that Gouf/Zaku (forgot...). I knew I forgot to write something in my author's note. Putting Yuuna in this story was sort of a 'no choice thing' since I wasn't very keen on putting Ahmed in. If there was a character other than Yuuna who'd fit the whole ex part in the GS series, then my god, I'd happily replace him.**

**Thanks! =)))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just Luck**

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 2**

She ran away from the office and out of the building of the esteemed Zala Enterprises.

Yep, she ran away.

"Oh god," Cagalli panted, leaning against one of the steel poles along the sidewalk. "Oh god. He's the CEO…he's gonna be my boss…oh my god, and I slept with him! Wait. I probably wouldn't get the job anyway! I mean, who's gonna hire some girl who ran away from the interview?"

Then, Cagalli's face paled, "No, no, no! I'd get blacklisted! Dearkka said that he sacked the other advertising manager cause she was a slut then what about me?"

She was suddenly pulling out her hair, earning weird looks from passer-bys. "No…then I won't be able to get a job then! Ugh! So much for being independent!"

**oOoOoOoOo**

Athrun watched in amusement as Cagalli Yula Athha's face suddenly turned blue and then violet and then white and then red. Ah, a parade of colors and from only one face. Truly remarkable. And the way she ran out of his office. Not that he hadn't seen that move before, but really, the speed of her running!

Truth was, Athrun was looking forward to meeting again the girl whom he didn't know until his secretary gave him the interviewee's resume and application and there she was, in her picture, smiling proudly at the camera.

Athrun had a hand on his chin, scanning the contents of Cagalli Yula Athha's personal record and resume, smiling. Yes, he's going to let her in the company. She's going to wreck havoc, he was certain but maybe the company needed live entertainment once in a while.

And besides, getting Cagalli Yula Athha out of his mind was near impossible.

He grabbed the phone and dialed.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Cagalli jumped as her phone started ringing but when the caller I.D. had an unknown number written on it, her eyebrows scrunched up together as she pressed the 'answer' button.

"Hello?"

"Why, hello, Miss Athha," the masculine voice from the other end made her freeze in her tracks.

"Y-you…you're…"

"This is Athrun Zala, chief executive officer of Zala Enterprises," he introduced. "You ran away earlier this morning before we could even begin with the introductions. Was there something wrong, Miss Athha?"

"Shut up!" Cagalli exclaimed. "You know full well why I did what I did!"

"I don't think you're in the position to tell _me_ what to do," Athrun answered easily.

"You – how did you even know my cell phone number?"

"Miss Athha, your job application _did_ require for you to put down your contact number, don't you remember?"

Cagalli blushed at that, _Idiot!_ "What do you want from me?"

"Miss Athha, I'd like to meet you again for your job interview."

"W-what?"

"Yes, I was under the impression that you were in dire need of this job, yes?"

"No!" Cagalli said fiercely. "I don't need this job and so – "

"Really now?" Athrun questioned. "But if I recalled, Dearkka told me that you wanted and needed this job. Are you saying that he lied?"

Actually, Cagalli really wanted that job. Advertising Manager at Zala Enterprises? Oh my god, she almost died when she heard the spot was open. And she also needed it, having just graduated from college. Besides, she didn't want to live off her father's money.

"N-no!" Cagalli gulped. Damn it, she couldn't bring Dearkka into this mess.

"Then what?"

"Look, Mr. Zala, please, can't we just forget about what happened?" Cagalli pleaded. "I know that I yelled at you this morning but I already said I was sorry!"

"Who said I was out for revenge because you yelled at me this morning?" Athrun chuckled. "Miss Athha, I am sincerely offering you this job, having slept with you or not."

"Why?" Cagalli asked suspiciously.

"Because I think that you are very much suited for this position," Athrun said.

"No, I'm not!" Cagalli said. "You just want to get into my pants! Don't you?"

"Miss Athha," Athrun sighed. "Let me assure you that I, in no way, am that kind of person. I just really think that with your qualifications, you'd be able to handle this job."

"Really?"

"Miss Athha, you graduated the top of your class in the University of Orb, one of the most prestigious universities in the country. Your leadership program is overwhelming. Your extracurricular activities are also very well balanced, having taken up arts and karate. You are a very well-rounded person and Zala Enterprises would be pleased to have you on board."

"Are you…giving me the job?" Cagalli asked hesitantly.

"If you are willing to take it," Athrun paused. "Then yes, the job is yours to take."

"And…we'll start fresh?" Cagalli asked, chewing her lips.

"Yes, last night never even happened," Athrun stated.

A long silence.

"Miss Athha? Will I be seeing you tomorrow as Zala Enterprises' new Advertising Manager?"

"Yeah," Cagalli sighed. "You will."

**oOoOoOoOo**

After putting down the phone, Athrun grinned to himself. Cagalli Yula Athha sure was one hell of a lady. It would be very interesting to be working with her…

**oOoOoOoOo**

"So?" Milly looked at Cagalli expectantly. "How was the interview?"

"Well, I got the job," Cagalli shrugged, sipping her iced tea as she and Milly went out for lunch during Milly's lunch break.

"Oh my god, that's awesome!" Milly exclaimed.

"Yeah," But Cagalli's tone of voice was sullen.

"And you're sad _why_?" Milly arched an eyebrow.

"Don't tell anyone, okay?" Cagalli pleaded. "And _please_ don't be judgmental."

"Unless you _killed_ someone for the job, I won't be," Milly assured her.

"I…uh, I kind of slept with my boss," Cagalli admitted, whispering in hurried tones.

"You _what_?" Milly's eyes widened. "Cagalli!"

"You said you won't be judgmental unless I killed someone!" Cagalli retorted.

"Before I knew that _you slept_ with the boss!" Milly said, anger evident in her voice. "Which is even worse than killing someone!"

"How the hell is _that_ worse than killing someone?" Cagalli's mouth hung as her friend scolded her in whispers, afraid to catch people's attention.

"_You're losing your dignity_!" Milly expressed. "And for a _job_? Cagalli, don't tell me you were _that_ desperate?"

Cagalli remained quiet for a second, "Um, Milly, I think you got it all wrong…"

"Huh?"

"When I said that I _slept_ with my boss, I didn't mean to imply that I slept with him _to get the job_," Cagalli explained in chopped words. "What I wanted to tell you was that he's the guy that_ I_ slept with last night when _I was drunk_."

"Oh, Cagalli," Milly's expression changed into a pitiful look, shaking her head, sighing. "How did you _ever_ get that job?"

"Now you're _pitying_ me? Really, Milly, you know how I hate charity given to me," Cagalli scoffed.

"Stop complaining, you deserve it," Milly said stonily, flat on her face.

"_Ouch_," Cagalli said, her lips forming a tight line.

"So," Milly started, her hands clasped together. "You slept with Athrun Zala?"

"How the hell did you know that the guy I slept with – my boss, is Athrun Zala?" Cagalli asked.

"My _dear_ Cagalli," Milly said sarcastically. "Need I remind you that it was _my_ boyfriend who got you that job interview and that in order to do so, he convinced his close friend who also happens to be the boss to give _you_ a shot. So, naturally, I would know his name, especially considering that Dearkka is a very talkative person. And besides, Athrun Zala's famous in the business world."

"And you know that last bit _how_?"

"Cagalli, I'm a journalist-slash-photographer," Milly crossed her arms. "I'm supposed to know these things."

"Fine, I'll give you that," Cagalli nodded her head towards her friend.

"Ok, lunch break's over," Milly sighed, looking at her watch. "I'll see you later in the apartment, ok? And congratulations on getting the job…I think."

"_Thanks_," Cagalli made a face. What in heaven's name did she get herself into now?

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Heard you gave Cagalli the job," Dearkka said as he entered Athrun's office. "Thanks."

"What's in it for _you_?" Yzak Joule, a silver haired man scoffed, walking behind Dearkka.

"I get to score brownie points," Dearkka grinned. "Milly would be _so_ grateful, she'd love me so much more."

"Pathetic," Yzak rolled his eyes.

"Well you're in a good mood today, Yzak," Athrun pointed out.

"Shut up, Zala," Yzak glared at him.

"So what's eating you?" Athrun asked.

"Your Advertising Assistant Manager," Yzak gritted his teeth, narrowing his eyes at his friend.

"Shiho?" Dearkka crossed his arms. "What did _she_ do?"

"_She_ had the gall to _scold_ me in front of _my_ team!" Yzak raged. "I'm the _Sales and Finance Manager_ of this company and she had the _guts_ to scold _me_!"

"Well, apparently, she does have the guts and got away with it," Athrun mused.

"_Excuse me_?"

"Otherwise, you wouldn't be ranting to us about Miss Hahnenfuss' actions," Athrun concluded.

"Agreed," Dearkka nodded his head.

"_Sh-shut up_!" Yzak had a vein threatening to pop on his forehead.

"Um, Mr. Zala, I'm sorry to interrupt," a red head peered into the office, smiling nervously. "But the results of the surveys have already arrived."

"Is that so?" Athrun arched an eyebrow. "Very well, please bring them in, Meyrin."

"Of course," Meyrin Hawke nodded, entering the office and placed a folder on top of Athrun's desk. "Is there anything else you'd like me to do, Mr. Zala?"

"Well, now that you mention it," Athrun scratched his chin. "Kindly bring Mr. Joule here some aspirin, will you?"

"Oh, of course," Meyrin nodded.

"_What?_" Yzak growled. "Miss Hawke, you will be doing no such thing!"

"I…uh, I'm…" Meyrin stuttered. "I apologize, Mr. Joule but I only take orders from Mr. Zala…"

"You _dare_ defy me, woman?" Yzak clenched a fist.

"I…no, no," Meyrin backed away, obviously frightened.

"Now _that's_ what you call 'loyal secretary'," Dearkka grinned.

"Yzak, stop scaring her and Meyrin, you don't have to get Yzak anything," Athrun ordered. "You may go now."

"Y-yes," Meyrin gulped then hurried out of the room.

"So, what exactly are you two doing here in my office?" Athrun's attention returned to the two men.

"I just came over to say that you did the right thing in hiring Cagalli!" Dearkka stated proudly. "You _definitely_ won't regret it!"

"You're not just saying that because you want to kiss your girlfriend's ass, are you?" Athrun raised an eyebrow.

"One, Milly isn't here so there's no use in kissing her ass," Dearkka took a finger out, forming a number one with his finger. "And two, you've seen Miss Athha's records – they're remarkable, even _you _have to admit that."

"I'm not denying anything," Athrun gave Dearkka a nod. "And you, Yzak?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you what got into your senses the minute you decided to hire a woman," Yzak shrugged. "Since, well, hiring a woman as your advertising manager didn't work out too well the last three times that you tried."

"Stalker," Dearkka's voice changed to a high pitched one, trying to emphasize the meaning of that one word that he just said.

"I agree," Athrun said. "But Miss Athha is clearly not that type of woman…"

"Wolf in sheep's clothing, Zala," Yzak pointed out.

"Maybe," Athrun nodded. "But let's give her a shot. Like Dearkka said, she's more than qualified for the position."

"Whatever," Yzak waved a hand. "I'm going. I'm meeting my mother for dinner."

"Momma's boy," Dearkka coughed.

"Shut up, Elseman," Yzak glared at his friend. "Oh, and Zala? I'd be here enjoying the torture that you will most definitely have to endure. In other words, I think you're making a _big_ mistake."

"He doesn't know how to be subtle," Dearkka shook his head. "I apologize, Athrun."

"Dearkka, you _son of a b –_ "

"And we're going," Dearkka grinned cheerfully while pushing Yzak out of the office.

Athrun stared out of his office window, staring at the setting sun.

_I think you're making a big mistake…_

_Am I?_

**oOoOoOoOo**

Cagalli flopped on her bed the minute she entered the apartment she shared with Milly. For some reason, she felt tired and out of energy. Weird, the only things she did that day was run away from Athrun Zala's apartment, run away from Athrun Zala's office, had one of the most stressful lunches with Milly and then walk around the city, thinking how she got into this whole mess.

Weird.

Then, her phone rang. She checked the caller I.D. and found herself swallowing a gulp. _Crap._

"Hello?" she chewed on her lip nervously, answering the phone.

She was _definitely_ going to hell now.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Thanks for reading, hope you guys enjoyed it and I'd appreciate it if you guys reviewed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just Luck**

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 3**

"_Cagalli Yula Athha!_"

Cagalli cringed at the voice, "K-Kira…hi! H – how's PLANT this time of day?"

"Don't you _dare_ act like nothing's happened!" Kira yelled from the other line. "You went to a _bar_? You got _drunk_? Cagalli, I expected more from you!"

"Look, I – I can explain," Cagalli laughed nervously.

"And _you left_ Miriallia?" Kira continued his loud rant. "Really, Cagalli, how could you be so _irresponsible_?"

"It's not – I'm not – " Cagalli sighed. "What exactly_ did_ Milly tell you?"

"She told me that after you found out that Yuuna – _the bastard who I will kill on your behalf, by the way, hope you don't mind_ – cheated on you, _you_ got _drunk_ in a _bar_," Kira said, emphasizing his words carefully.

"Well, I couldn't care less if you killed Yuuna," Cagalli shrugged to herself. "But what I did wasn't that bad. I mean – "

"And you _ran off_ without even telling Milly!" Kira suddenly yelled. "She said that you went _missing _– "

"I did _not_ go missing!" Cagalli defended herself. "I just…went for a walk…"

"_Went for a walk_, huh?" Kira questioned. "Then why did you _shut your phone off_ when Milly was trying to call you?"

"I just wanted to think, ok?" Cagalli lied. "And being yelled at by Milly about being drunk would do nothing for me seemed like a _very_ bad way for me to think."

"Well, she _had a point_!" Kira retorted.

"Look, Kira, I'm in no mood for this right now," Cagalli sighed exasperatedly. "Besides, I'm sober now, I just got a job – I'm starting a new life! _Without Father's money_."

"Fine, I'll give you the – wait, you got a new job?" Kira's voice suddenly turned peppy. "That's great, Sis! I'm so proud of you!"

"Oh, _now_ you're proud of me," Cagalli said sarcastically.

"Whatever Cagalli," she could feel Kira roll his eyes at the other end of the line.

"Kira!" Cagalli heard a faint voice from Kira's end – a _feminine_ voice.

"Kira, who's that?" Cagalli arched an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Kira stammered. "O-oh! She's – uh, she's just a friend!"

"A friend, huh?" Cagalli trailed off creepily. "I never knew you had a girl friend in PLANT…"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Kira suddenly became defensive.

Cagalli laughed, "Wow, you're being defensive…Kira, I said, 'I never knew you had a _girl_ friend – as in female friend – in PLANT'."

"Well, you could've been _more _specific," Kira gritted his teeth.

"And miss the opportunity to catch my dearest brother blushing because he's got a girl in his hotel room?" Cagalli chuckled. "Yeah right."

"I'm not – how the hell would you know that I'm in my hotel room?" Kira asked. "For all you know, I could be in _her_ room."

"Are you?"

"_N-no…"_

"Face it, Kira," Cagalli said. "You're just too predictable."

"Am not!"

Are too!"

"Look, I'm not gonna argue with you – "

"Because you don't want to be spending time with your sister since you've got a girl up there?"

"No! I'm not…Look, it's not what you think!"

"Oh, really, Kira?"

"Yes!"

"Who is she, anyway?"

"Cagalli!" Kira whined.

"Kira!" Cagalli used the same 'whiney' voice Kira used on her.

After a long silence, Kira sighed, "Remember my pen pal?"

"Yeah, I didn't know that those things still existed," Cagalli shrugged.

"Yeah well," Kira sounded annoyed. Good. "Since she lives in PLANT, I thought it'd be nice to meet up in person since well, I'm on a business trip to PLANT at the moment."

"Mixing professional work and personal stuff?" Cagalli scolded. "That's not like you, Kira."

She could feel Kira rolling his eyes, "I don't need _you_ telling me what to do."

"Funny how you always do that to me," Cagalli muttered.

"That's different," Kira argued. "I'm _older_; I'm your _brother_! You're my _little sister_."

"Just because you're older…" Cagalli grumbled.

"It makes a lot of difference, _Lil' sis_," Kira chuckled from the other end.

"So, who's your pen pal?" Cagalli asked.

"Hm? Oh, you'd be so surprised, Sis…" Kira said.

"Who is it then?"

"Do you know Lacus Clyne?"

"Yes, she's the singing idol from PLANT _– oh my god_, Kira, don't tell me that she's –"

"She is," Kira laughed.

"Wow, _Lacus Clyne_," Cagalli mused. "And you guys just hit it off?"

"Almost immediately," Kira said, as if bragging.

"I must say, I'm impressed," Cagalli nodded. "I mean, you scored _big time_."

"I know."

"She could do better though…"

"Excuse me!"

"Kidding," Cagalli chuckled. "Anyway, Kira, it's late already…"

"It's 8 pm in Orb."

"Oh god, really?" Cagalli suddenly gave a yawn. "Damn, I must have been so tired."

"Alright, I'll hang up now," Kira said. "But _please_, Cagalli, don't be reckless this time. No bars or alcoholic drinks, got it?"

"Kira," Cagalli sighed. "Just drop it, ok?"

"Fine," Then Kira hung up. Cagalli then buried her face between the pillows.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"You know, I never got to congratulate you the minute you stepped out of Athrun's office," Dearkka told Cagalli who could only laugh nervously. It's better that Dearkka didn't know what really happened yesterday…

"Yeah, funny…"

"Anyway, Athrun's in a board meeting that I didn't have to be a part of, so I get to show you around and tell you how your whole job works. That alright for you?" Dearkka asked as they walked through the hallways.

"Well, at least it's a friendly face," Cagalli nodded.

"Great. So, let's start," Dearkka said enthusiastically. "First off, as Advertising Manager, you need to familiarize yourself with the people working in the company and what they do and what they produce so that you'd have a concept on what you need to advertise and how to advertise that particular subject. But of course, please, don't get too close like invading someone's personal space, especially the CEO's."

"Oh, that's why the last one got fired, right?" Cagalli questioned.

"Actually, that's the reason why the last three Advertising Managers got fired," Dearkka shrugged.

"Is that some sort of curse or something?" Cagalli arched an eyebrow.

"Nah, it's just because our Athrun's got a harem…no, wait – yeah, it's a curse," Dearkka nodded. "For him, anyway. Girls can't get enough of him…"

"Really? He couldn't be _that_ good looking, could he? I mean, _his_ _own_ girlfriend cheated on him…"

"Cheated on him?" Dearkka stopped. "How did you know that he had a girlfriend who cheated on him?"

_Crap._

"Uh – well, he uh, he mentioned it to me during the interview," Cagalli explained, trembling.

"Huh," Dearkka continued walking. "I didn't know he could be such a blabbermouth to new employees."

"Yeah, hehehe…" _So close…_

"So, here's your office," Dearkka stopped in front of large mahogany double doors with 'Advertising Manager' engraved on it. He opened the door to reveal a large glass desk in the middle with a white office chair behind it. Two sophisticated chairs were in front of the desk with a couch on one side of the room. A book shelf sat across the couch over the other end of the room and Cagalli felt her shoes touching carpeted floor. The window offered a great view of the city skyline too.

"Woah," Cagalli gasped. "_This_ is my office?"

"Yeah," Dearkka looked around, though he wasn't surprised like Cagalli was.

"But…I kind of…this is like _just _my first job…"

"Were you expecting something less…classy?" Dearkka suggested.

"Kind of, yeah," Cagalli nodded absentmindedly.

"Well, you deserved it," Dearkka shrugged and Cagalli turned towards him. "I mean, you graduated college at the top of your class, right? That tagged along some benefits."

"I guess," Cagalli's smile was glued to her face.

"So, this job entails you to oversee all of the advertising materials and you get to decide what we actually use to promote the products and structures sponsored by Zala Enterprises. The Advertising Department has many divisions – posters, flyers and catalogs, banners and billboards, slogans and information, design and special effects – you get the drift. Oh, and of course, those aren't the official names for the divisions in this department."

"Yeah, I thought so," Cagalli said.

"Oh and you also get your personal secretary and an assistant."

"Isn't that like the same thing?"

"No, by assistant, I meant assistant _advertising manager_. Your secretary handles your schedule and holds all your calls and stuff while the assistant manager is like your vice, as in if a president has a vice president, _you_ get an assistant advertising manager," Dearkka explained.

"Oh, okay, I get it."

"Good," Dearkka then buzzed in someone and a brunette in her late twenties entered the room, carrying a stack of papers, folders and records. "Now, this is Samantha Owen, your secretary."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Owen," Cagalli greeted.

"The pleasure's all mine," Samantha said. "And please, call me Sam. I'd prefer it that way. I'd shake your hand, but my hands are occupied at present, as you can see."

"It's alright, I understand," Cagalli smiled.

"Great, since you're now acquainted, I'll leave you two ladies to your work," Dearkka bade. "Have a good day."

"Bye," the two women said.

"Miss Athha, where should I put these?" Sam motioned to the stack in her hands.

"You could put them on the table, I guess," Cagalli answered. "And call me Cagalli. I'm calling you Sam so you call me Cagalli."

"Alright then," Sam beamed. "Those papers and folders are the background of Zala Enterprises. There's also a list of all advertising strategies we've tried – all the campaigns and stuff. And there's a list of all the past Advertising Managers and their assistants too. A record of all staff under the Advertising Department is also there, along with their performance ratings and the division in which they belong to. I took the liberty of arranging the files – I hope you don't mind."

"Are you kidding?" Cagalli's eyes widened at the stack. "You're my hero!"

"Well, I understand that you just graduated from college and so I thought that I'd make your first day easier," Sam shrugged.

"Well, thank you," Cagalli bowed her head a little. "I'll go over them right away."

"Just buzz me in if you need anything, ok?" Sam said and took her leave.

"Sure, I will," Cagalli watched as Sam slipped from the door. She walked over to her office chair and flopped down on it before going through the overview of Zala Enterprises' advertising history, starting with the different approaches and strategies.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"So, how's your first day of work?"

Cagalli froze as Athrun Zala's voice flowed through from the other end. It was already six and the sun was just beginning to set.

"I apologize for not being able to orient you," he continued. "But I was stuck in a meeting earlier this morning."

"I – it's nothing," Cagalli stammered.

"Anyway, I'd like you to come down to my office," Athrun invited. "There's something I want to show you."

_I hope that something's work-related… _

"Of course it is," Athrun suddenly replied, causing Cagalli to almost jump.

"Oh my god, did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes, I believe you did," Athrun chuckled. "Don't worry; I won't take advantage of you or anything. I just wanted to give you your welcome gift personally."

"Welcome gift?" Cagalli asked suspiciously, still not convinced.

"I swear there's nothing weird or naughty with what I'm going to give you so relax," Athrun said, causing Cagalli to huff.

"Alright."

The line went dead then and Cagalli pushed herself out of the chair, straightening her back. She spent the day going through everything – advertising history of the company, what subjects they were focused on, what the company's strengths were, the competition and of course, her colleagues.

And her mind was about to explode from all of the information.

She gathered her things and headed towards Athrun Zala's office. She could still remember how to go there, and besides, the large golden letterings weren't hard to miss.

She could hear muffled sounds coming from the room and when she knocked, she heard a vague mumble of 'yes, please' and took that as a sign to go in.

What she saw, however, took her breath away almost immediately. Athrun was sitting on a chair, his dress shirt unbuttoned halfway through and there's a girl who didn't know the meaning of 'proper attire' hovering over him.

Both turned towards Cagalli. Athrun was shocked, his hands firmly gripped on the other girl's upper arm, as if trying to push her away, but Cagalli couldn't be sure. The other woman glared at Cagalli disgustingly, as if she's interrupted something important, in which case, she might have.

Cagalli's eyebrows scrunched up together. The woman…she was familiar – eerily familiar. Then, Cagalli's head suddenly snapped up in realization and recognition.

"_You!_ I know you!"

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Who's the girl? Any guesses? And why did Cagalli know who she is? Who is she to Athrun?**

**Hope you guys are all excited for the next chapter; I know I am!**

**So, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please, drop a review my way!**

**Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just Luck**

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 4**

"You!" Cagalli pointed accusingly at the pink haired woman hovering over Athrun. "Oh my god, _you!_ How could you do this to Kira?"

"What?" Athrun's head snapped up. "Kira…?"

But he was ignored by Cagalli.

"Look, I don't know how you got here so fast or maybe I do, since well, PLANT is like only three hours away but still!" Cagalli continued, glaring at the woman while taking menacing steps towards the couple. "How _dare_ you cheat on my brother? I mean, you guys aren't an item yet but you probably know that he really likes you!"

"Excuse me?" the pink haired lady stood up, swishing her hair, a hand on her hip. "But I don't know any Kira. And I don't like it that you're accusing me of something I clearly did not do."

"_Cheating?_" Athrun started to button his shirt from the 'woman attack' he just suffered from. He took that statement to heart, it seemed. "I think you already did that."

"Hush, sweetheart," the pink haired girl said sweetly.

"You – what? Who are you? Aren't _you_ Lacus Clyne?" Cagalli asked, noting the woman's symbolic pink hair and blue eyes.

"Ugh," the other woman cringed in disgust. "Don't _ever_ think that I'm Lacus Clyne! And who are _you _to ask me questions?"

"Oh my god You - you're not Lacus Clyne? I am so sorry!" Cagalli started to blush tomato red, her eyes widening.

"Well, _if you must know_," the woman scoffed. "_I_ am Meer Campbell, Lacus Clyne's hotter, sexier, more beautiful _and_ overall better older cousin."

"Okay," Cagalli nodded slowly, unsure. But in her head, she thought cheekily to herself, _If you define more beautiful and overall better as 'sluttier and obviously a prostitute'._

"_Why you little –_ do you not believe in me?" Meer went for her. "_I ought to –_ "

"Please, Meer, stop this," Athrun's voice loomed over both of them. "You've already barged into my office, practically attacked me - I don't want to fight you, Meer. I'm not in the mood right now - "

"What? Athrun!" Meer whined. "But I came here for – "

"I would suggest that you leave before I call security, Miss Campbell," Athrun insisted, heaving a heavy sigh.

"Athrun, _I love you_, you know that – "

"And you showed that love rather well," Athrun said, his voice carrying a hint of sadness, motioning to the door. "Now, please, Meer, I don't want to argue anymore, especially not in this place. We've already broken up, remember?"

"Athrun! You don't understand!"

"I don't need this right now, Meer, please. You've given me enough suffering as it is," Athrun replied, pushing a button on his desk. Then as if automatically, two guards appeared and proceeded to take Meer by the arm and walked her out of the office.

"Athrun, no – you don't – _Athrun_…!"

After a few seconds, Athrun sighed and walked over to Cagalli, "I am _terribly_ sorry that you had to witness that."

"Oh, it's ok," Cagalli's face was a bright red. But she held her head high in an attempt to redeem herself for embarrassing herself. "Don't worry about it."

"Now, about that welcome gift…"

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Here's your strawberry cone, enjoy," the girl behind the counter smiled as Cagalli took the ice cream cone from her.

"Thanks," Cagalli said and she and Athrun went out of the ice cream shop, each holding an ice cream cone.

As soon as they were outside, Cagalli said, "So, this welcome gift thing – you don't do this for all your employees, do you?"

"How did you guess?" Athrun asked, grining.

"Well, you don't seem to be the type of person who has enough time to go strolling with every employee, an ice cream cone in hand," Cagalli pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right," Athrun laughed. "This is just for you."

"And may I ask why?"

"I just wanted to tell you that you will be having your first ever meeting tomorrow with the board of directors," Athrun said casually.

"And you couldn't just tell me that over the phone?" Cagalli joked.

"Well, it _is_ your first meeting and I didn't want to be insensitive and besides, I want to prep you personally," Athrun explained. "The board could be tough, especially to a newcomer like yourself."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Cagalli shrugged.

"Anyway, I'd be here if you need advice on anything…"

"A boss that cares," Cagalli nodded.

"Well, I'd like to consider myself as such," Athrun chuckled.

Cagalli shook her head in amusement, "Classic…Look, um, I really appreciate all of this but maybe it would be better if you didn't treat me like this. I mean, any other guy that would see us would say that we're really close friends. I'd really hate for the 'I slept with my boss' incident to go around and especially since I just started today, I don't want people getting the wrong idea..."

"Rest assured," Athrun said, nodding. "That I do not favor you in any way. The night we spent together will be kept to ourselves. Don't worry, I am not that kind of man and I'm not very keen on having a reputation wherein I sleep with my colleagues and besides, I just broke up with Meer..."

"So," Cagalli said after a long silence. "That Meer person…she was your girlfriend?"

"Yes, she was," Athrun nodded.

"Oh…well, she was rather…_interesting_," Cagalli struggled to find words.

"Yeah," Athrun laughed without humor.

"She cheated on you?"

"Yeah, she slept with another man," Athrun told her. "On _my_ bed."

"Oh my god, that's horrible!" Cagalli exclaimed. "Wait – we, _we_ slept on that bed, didn't we?"

"Don't worry, I threw the sheets away the minute I broke up with her," Athrun explained, earning a confused look. "_Before_ I went to the bar."

"Oh," Cagalli replied. "And, um…Why…why does she look so much like Lacus Clyne, the singing idol from PLANT?"

"Plastic surgery," Athrun shrugged casually.

"Plastic surgery?" Cagalli's eyes widened. "And she didn't want anyone to say that she's Lacus Clyne? I'm confused. Why even go through plastic surgery to look like Lacus Clyne if you don't want people to say that you're her?"

"I don't know," Athrun said. "I guess people preferred Lacus to her."

"Can't blame them," Cagalli rolled her eyes, earning a chuckle from Athrun. "Why on earth did you even _date_ her? Oh god, that came out wrong. No, what I meant was - no, wait. Just forget I said anything."

"I wasn't really the one who asked her out," Athrun admitted, explaining his situation. "It's just that I was always bad at asking girls out and so even though I didn't like her _that_ way, I accepted her confession anyway and I guess in time, I learned to love her."

"Oh," Cagalli nodded in comprehension.

"Maybe," Athrun agreed. "Lacus and I were really close back then too and since I kind of always ignored Meer when we were kids, I guess that's why she wanted to pursue me relentlessly. I mean, I preferred Lacus too when we were younger but that's only because Lacus and I had always been closer..."

"Ah," Cagalli said. "Wait – _you_ know _Lacus Clyne_?"

"Yeah, I grew up with her," Athrun explained.

"Oh, and I'm so sorry for accusing Miss Campbell about the whole 'cheating' thing," Cagalli flushed. "It's just that I tend to jump to conclusions often and my mouth just went off as if it had a mind of its own. I'm impulsive that way, you see."

"It's fine," Athrun dismissed, waving a hand. "At least, I don't really care that much anymore..."

"Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize for anything," Athrun shook his head. "Oh yeah, you mentioned Lacus with a guy…Kira, was it?"

"Mhmm," Cagalli licked her ice cream. "He's my adopted brother."

"Adopted?"

"Our parents were really close friends," Cagalli explained. "But when Kira's parents died in a car crash sixteen years ago, my father took him in as his own son and now Kira works for the family company."

"I see," Athrun nodded. "I just want to ask though. If you have a family company, then why work for Zala Enterprises?"

"I didn't like people saying that the only reason I was successful was because my father owned the company," Cagalli said. "I wanted to build my own reputation and not based on my family's, you know? I wanted to establish that I was my own person – just Cagalli."

"I see…" Athrun smiled. "And what about you?"

"Huh?"

"What's _your_ story?"

"Uh, I don't think…"

"I don't mean to pry or anything," Athrun immediately said. "I know that you said you didn't want to be friends yesterday morning given the circumstances but since we're stuck in a situation like this, we might as well try being friends. And besides, I told you _my_ story…"

"No, it's fine, I don't mind," Cagalli shook her head. "It's only fair, after all. Yuuna, my ex, was the son of my father's business associate – an ass, if you ask me. So, the other day I saw Yuuna fooling around with his secretary on _my_ bed, in _my_ apartment."

"Wow, that's a coincidence," Athrun said. "He cheated on you in _your _bed too?"

"Yeah, stings, doesn't it?" Cagalli asked.

"Tell me about it," Athrun rolled his eyes.

"He kept on pushing me to have sex and I guess he just couldn't control his libido," Cagalli shrugged, sighing. "He screwed the first woman he saw, probably."

"Wait – you guys didn't have sex before?" Athrun asked, his eyes widening.

Cagalli looked at him, confused then gasped, "Oh no, it's not what you think. I'm not a virgin. I just never had sex with Yuuna before, that's all."

"Oh ok," Athrun gave a sigh of relief. "Why didn't you guys – ?"

When Cagalli gave him a look, he chuckled, "No, sorry, I was prying."

"Anyway, I have to go," Cagalli said, suddenly stopping in her walk. "I have to meet my roommate for dinner. Especially with that escapade I had the other night, who knows what she'll do."

"Alright then," Athrun agreed. "I'll walk you home?"

"I don't think so," Cagalli shook her head. "We may have had this conversation but I don't think we're prepared for the 'walking home' bit."

"Are you sure?" Athrun raised an eyebrow. "It's getting late."

"It's only a few minutes over seven, don't worry," Cagalli walked a few steps ahead of him. "And thanks for the ice cream by the way, even though it'll totally ruin my appetite."

"Don't mention it," Athrun raised a hand as a sign of farewell.

"Look, Mr. Zala," Cagalli bit her lip. "I know that maybe you're just being nice but I hope that this would become just a one time thing. I really appreciate your help and I'd turn to you for advice but maybe not like this."

"I understand," Athrun nodded.

Cagalli then ran off and Athrun stared at her retreating figure until he could see her no more. He smiled to himself before walking off to the other direction.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Alright, Mister Langley, I expect these papers to be on my desk at noon. You can submit it earlier than that or don't submit at all and you can consider yourself fired," a long haired brunette suddenly walked in Cagalli's office, causing the blond to turn around in astonishment.

"But, M – miss Hahnenfuss – "

"No buts, Mr. Langley," Miss Hahnenfuss smiled darkly at his direction. The man swallowed a gulp.

"O – of course, Miss Hahnenfuss," he stammered and left immediately.

Miss Hahnenfuss then turned to face Cagalli, a sweet smile plastered on her face. And Cagalli wondered how she was able to manage such a quick character change. The brunette took a hand out, "My name is Shiho Hahnenfuss and I will be your assistant advertising manager."

"Oh, yes," Cagalli nodded, shaking Shiho's hand. "A pleasure to meet you, Miss Hahnenfuss."

"Likewise," Shiho smiled. "And please, call me Shiho. You _are_ my superior after all."

"Well then I must insist that you call me Cagalli," Cagalli said in return.

"Of course," Shiho nodded then gave her a look over, noting her total business attire and her hair which was tied in a neat ponytail. "It will be a pleasure working for you seeing as how you actually _know_ how to dress properly."

"Is that so?" Cagalli arched an eyebrow.

"Truth be told, I was always there when Mr. Zala was interviewing the candidates for the position of advertising manager," Shiho explained. "And at that time, I totally approve of the last three. They were serious, classy and I was certain that they'd be good at their job. But the day when they actually started working, my god, their skirts were so short that I could see their underwear and their blouses barely covered their breasts. They weren't even wearing a bra."

"Wow," Cagalli took in a deep breath. "Dearkka called them sluts but I didn't know it was _that_ bad."

"I know, right?" Shiho chuckled. "But seeing as how you're not dressed like some showgirl, I'd like to think that you haven't fallen for Athrun's charms. It's not like he does it intentionally but even _I _cannot deny that he's good looking."

"He is, I guess," Cagalli shrugged. "But you know – work comes first."

"Very good," Shiho nodded approvingly. "Athrun made a good choice in hiring you. Anyway, I apologize for not meeting you yesterday or the day of your interview. I had been really busy with meetings and I'm glad that I have a partner again."

"So, you've been in this company for a long time?" Cagalli arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah, four or five years already," Shiho nodded.

"Well, if you've already been here for _that_ long, shouldn't you be in this position?" Cagalli asked, laughing lightly.

"Yeah, Athrun offered the job to me a couple of times already but I declined," Shiho explained.

"Why?" Cagalli asked.

"Well, you see – "

The women then heard the door of Cagalli's office slam loudly as a man entered, his face fuming and Cagalli swore she saw smoke coming out of his ears. "How dare you? You good for nothing little piece of crap!"

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Who's the fuming guy? And why is he calling Cagalli a 'good for nothing piece of crap'? **

**Hey, you guys! I had a comment about Cagalli's job position and now I'm asking myself, 'Why didn't I think of that before?' cause yeah, it's terribly unrealistic for a new graduate to get a position that high and in a successful company, nonetheless. But then…she **_**did **_**sleep with the boss…**

**Anyhow, hope that you'd all not question about **_**that**_** part since I totally forgot to incorporate that certain piece of reality into the story.**

******Also, I just received a review about how I didn't handle the characters very well and when I went through the chapter, I realized that she was right. I guess I have a tendency to over exaggerate certain statements that don't need to be over exaggerated, haha! So, I toned down Cagalli's accusations, making it a bit more...modest? Or humble, perhaps? We all know that Cagalli's a proud woman. And yeah, for Athrun - you'd still have a little feelings or a soft spot for your girlfriend of four years even though she just cheated on you. Maybe I took cheating on your partner a bit too strongly. Oh well, those are issues that I have to deal with myself. So anyway, I edited this chapter to make it more...not OOC. **

**Anyway, that aside, I hope you guys still enjoyed this chapter and will look forward to the next. Thanks for reading and drop a review my way! =)))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just Luck**

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 5**

A man suddenly slammed the door with a loud bang, "_How dare you! You good for nothing little piece of crap!"_

Cagalli's eyes widened, speechless at the sight of the platinum blond man, "Uh…"

But Shiho was indifferent, "Really, Mr. Joule. That is _no way_ to greet the new Advertising Manager the first time you meet. Manners are _very_ important."

"I wasn't talking about _her_," he gritted his teeth, turning to Cagalli who was taken aback. "And welcome by the way, blah blah. Now you, you _little_ – I could _just kill you_ right now."

"That won't do, Mr. Joule," Shiho shook her head lightly. "Miss Athha would be rather terrified."

"Well I don't _care_!" he yelled. "You messed up the sales reports! Are you _trying_ to screw me over, Hahnenfuss?"

"_What?_" Shiho put a hand on her hip. "I didn't do that!"

"Yes you did!" Yzak argued, his voice loud. "Want to see what the hell you've done with my office?"

"Yzak," Shiho sighed. "I _mess _with you. I _make fun_ of you. I _embarrass_ you. But I will _never _screw you up if it's work-related. I mean, come on! It's _my_ job and _my_ salary too. Give me some credit, will you?"

"Then _who the hell did it?"_ Yzak demanded.

"How _the hell should I know?"_ Shiho used the same tone of voice Yzak used, making Cagalli cringe.

"I think it would be better if you come with me, and sort this whole thing out," Yzak crossed his arms, glaring at Shiho.

Shiho gave him an incredulous look, "Do I look like someone who would just _waltz_ into your office, solving every problem you have? I have a job too, you know."

"Yeah, you do," Yzak raised an eyebrow. "But you also love messing around with me so I think you're guilty and therefore, you should solve this."

"_Oh my god_!" Shiho groaned. "I give up – fine, fine, I'll go with you. Cagalli, I'm so sorry, I need to handle this baby right now."

"_Baby?"_ Yzak exclaimed. "You dare call me a _baby_, woman?"

"Yeah, I dare," Shiho retorted. "Now, Cagalli, the meeting with the board is at two in the afternoon. I'll be available for preparations and I'll meet you at…say, ten in the morning? For what you need to know and all that?"

"Oh…" Cagalli trailed off. "Yeah, okay. That'd be great."

"Ok," Shiho threw her a smile. "Come on, Joule, before you waste all my time."

"You're not off the hook yet, Hahnenfuss!" Yzak glared at her. "And if I found out you were – "

"Yeah, yeah," Shiho rolled her eyes and the bickering pair went out of the office without another word.

Cagalli stared at the door for a long time before sitting down on her office chair. "Is it just me…or do they sound like an old married couple…?"

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Zala," Yzak greeted, a frown on his face. "I just talked to Nicol and it seems like Utopia's not faring well."

"Is that so?" Athrun clasped his hands, his chin resting atop of them. "What's the cause?"

"Well, Utopia's ratings are going down and the visitor count is steadily going down," Yzak explained. "Amalfi thinks it has to do with the theme colors that last advertising manager whats – her – name came up with."

"So, Mr. Amalfi is suggesting that we change the theme?" Athrun arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah and then improve the flyers and posters and pamphlets – you know the drill," Yzak said, handing Athrun a report. "He also made a suggestion to include more events."

Athrun scanned the paper, quirking an eyebrow, a smile tugging on his lips, "Winter Wonderland? Autumn Festival? Dance of the Flowers? They're all based on seasons."

"He thinks it's appropriate," Yzak stated. "And frankly, I kind of agree with him."

"It's not a bad idea," Athrun mused. "Alright then, it's approved. Run things with Dearkka and Miss Athha. And then set up a team to work with Mr. Amalfi, focusing on Utopia's improvements. You'll set up a budget and then file a report so that I can officially approve of it."

"Alright then," Yzak nodded his head and turned on his heel to head out of Athrun's office.

"Oh, and Yzak?" Athrun called.

"Yeah?"

"Next time, I would appreciate it if you didn't blame Miss Hahnenfuss for every mishap you have in your department," Athrun said, a smirk forming on his face.

He saw Yzak's face turn red – in anger or embarrassment, he didn't know. It was amusing though, that's for sure.

"Shut up, Zala," Yzak clenched his fist, gritting his teeth before stomping out of the office.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"I didn't do well…did I?" Cagalli cringed at herself, biting her lip.

"Well, you didn't impress the board, that's for sure," Shiho leaned against her desk. "But don't worry, it's like your first meeting. And besides, you didn't do much. I did the presentation since you just started working here so don't mind your performance. Really, by newcomer standards, you did great."

"Liar," Cagalli huffed.

"I'm telling you, don't worry," Shiho assured. "The board can be really…hard and they're not very friendly. Athrun may be nice but that doesn't mean the other directors are also that way."

"I wasn't expecting much from them, I guess," Cagalli shrugged tiredly, doubtingly. "So, if I think about it…_technically_, it's okay…"

"Atta girl," Shiho laughed.

"Um…Shiho?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't mean to pry or anything," Cagalli said shyly. "But…you haven't answered my question yet."

"What question?" Shiho tilted her head questioningly.

"Why you denied the advertising manager position?" Cagalli leaned forward.

"Oh," Shiho smiled inwardly. "Not being arrogant or anything but I'm more than capable for your job, maybe even more capable than you."

"Oh yes, yeah," Cagalli nodded. "I'd actually be surprised if you're _not _capable for the job."

"It's not because I'm scared of the responsibility either," Shiho explained.

"Agreed," Cagalli nodded understandingly.

"And it's not like I'm afraid of having a higher salary," Shiho said, chuckling. "Although my salary is higher than yours for the first three months – you understand, of course, why that is?"

"I understand."

"So, you know that being the advertising manager means that you should be able to get along well with your fellow managers of different departments, right?" Shiho put a hand out for emphasis' sake.

"Uh-huh," Cagalli nodded. "So, what you mean to say is, you don't get along well with the others?"

"Only one," Shiho shrugged.

"Is it Yzak Joule?" Cagalli arched an eyebrow, hiding a smile.

"Yeah," Shiho nodded. "For some reason, I don't get along with him at all. It's like first day of work – _bam!_ A new enemy."

"I think he likes you," Cagalli said off handedly.

"Pardon?"

"And I'm sorry for saying this but I think you like him too," Cagalli said.

"_What?_" Shiho choked out. "_Like him?_ I know you're new, Cagalli but that's crazy."

But Cagalli shrugged, "I don't read a lot of romance novels but isn't it sort of cliché that when a boy and a girl hate and mess around with each other, it actually means that they secretly like each other?"

Shiho mused for a while then shook her head, "That only happens in fiction."

Cagalli nodded, with a sly smile on her face, "Alright then."

Shiho narrowed her eyes at Cagalli who leaned back on her chair, going through a folder, but then smiled all of a sudden, "You know, Miss Athha, I think I'm going to like you _very much_."

"Likewise."

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Hey, Cagalli," Dearkka's head popped up from the door a few minutes before she'll retire for the day.

"Oh, hi," Cagalli smiled, putting a few papers down. "What's up?"

"I get to give you your first assignment!" Dearkka's grin widened and Cagalli couldn't help but think he looked like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland and shuddered involuntarily. That cat always gives her the creeps.

"Alright…" Cagalli said slowly. "What is it?"

"Utopia," Dearkka answered, handing her a folder. "Here, Nicol Amalfi, the manager, sent in a suggestion to improve Utopia. I got you a copy so study it at home. It's already been approved by Athrun so we'll be working on it already. By we, I mean you, Yzak and me. But of course, Utopia will only take twenty-five percent of our time since obviously; we've got bigger jobs to do. We'll be forming a team – five from advertisement, five from finance and another five from Utopia itself. Got it?"

"Yeah," Cagalli nodded, opening the folder, scanning the contents. "I didn't know that Utopia was experiencing difficulties though…"

"Yeah, well, for the past few months, the ratings have gone down," Dearkka explained. "Mr. Amalfi thinks that it's because of the theme colors..."

"What are the theme colors, by the way, I haven't gone to Utopia in ages – oh wait," Cagalli focused on one part of the report. "Black and white? Seriously? How in heaven's name did that idea become approved? I mean, no offense but those colors are definitely not appropriate."

"At that time, it seemed like a very good idea too…" Dearkka bit his lip.

"Utopia is all about being one with nature…" Cagalli trailed off. "It used to be my favorite place in the world when I was a kid."

"_Used to be_?" Dearkka grinned.

Cagalli looked up, a blush forming on her cheeks, "Yeah, well, when I turned sixteen, my favorite place became the library."

"Nerd," Dearkka rolled his eyes.

"What?" Cagalli asked, a bit insulted. "There's nothing wrong with being a nerd…oh, Mr. Amalfi's suggesting performances? And events?"

"Yeah, you know I'm starting to wonder – why haven't we thought of those things before?" Dearkka asked, more to himself. "Utopia's been around for like twenty years already…"

"Dunno," Cagalli shrugged, a little smile on her face. "Winter Wonderland? Autumn Festival? Dance of the Flowers? Cliché, but cute."

"Well, Miss Athha, it's your job to make them enticing and not cliché," Dearkka pointed out, grinning. "You think you can handle that?"

"I guess I can do some research and brainstorm tonight…" Cagalli bit her lip. "When's the deadline?"

"Usually, ideas for projects should be finalized already one week after the approval of the CEO," Dearkka told her. "But of course, last minute details and changes may be made."

"And if things didn't work out?" Cagalli asked.

"Scrap the whole thing out," Dearkka said carelessly. "Then start from scratch, if the budget allows it, of course."

"Oh, I see," Cagalli nodded. "And the team? I'll be the one who'll decide who should be put in it?"

"For your department, yes," Dearkka nodded. "Have the list ready the day after tomorrow and prep them up already. Tomorrow, we'll be heading to Utopia to see Nicol and if necessary, do some damage control. "

"Ok," Cagalli said.

"Great," Dearkka said, making a move to go out of the door. "Oh and Cagalli?"

"Hm?"

"Milly might not be staying home with you tonight," Dearkka smirked.

"I _really_ don't want to know about your sex life, Dearkka," Cagalli shook her head.

"Just saying," Dearkka grinned before going out of the office, leaving Cagalli to sigh in exasperation. _Really now…_

She then took a look at the folder again.

_Utopia…where everyone's hearts may roam free…_

_It's been so long…_

**oOoOoOoOo**

Cagalli switched the lights on in her apartment. Dearkka was right; Milly was not here and she would probably not come home that night. Cagalli sighed, putting her things down on the table and turned the answering machine on so that she could hear her messages while getting a glass of water. She was parched.

Milly's voice came on first.

"_Hey, Cagalli, I just wanted to tell you – I'm staying the night at Dearkka's."_

"_I told you, she already knows!"_ a faint voice was heard in the background. Dearkka.

"_Shut up, Dearkka! I'm trying to make a message here! Ok, anyway, there are some leftovers in the fridge, you can just reheat them. So Cagalli, _please_ don't attempt to cook again. I _really_ don't want to come home to a burnt kitchen."_ Snickering could be heard in the background.

Cagalli involuntarily spit out the water she just drank and groaned inwardly. _Milly…_

"_Anyway, that's it. I'll see you tomorrow, bye!"_

The next message was from Kira.

"_Hey, sis! I just wanted to tell you that I'm coming home by the end of the week. And Lacus is coming with me! Isn't that great? Well, since she's a pop star, I'd really appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone that she's coming to Orb…paparazzi will follow us like crazy!"_

_Kira, do I look like a blabbermouth to you?_ Cagalli shook her head.

"_I know you're probably busy with your new job already – by the way, so proud of you, but I was hoping that we could get together for lunch next Monday at that French restaurant that just opened last month. I heard the food's great." _

_Oh, yeah, Michelle's…_ Cagalli nodded. _Five star restaurant._

"_Anyway, I'd love to introduce you to Lacus – did I mention that she's amazing? She said that she wanted to meet you too…I also wanted to ask how you were doing after your break up. I didn't get to ask you about it the last time we talked. But don't worry, even though I'm not a violent person, I'll find ways to torture Yuuna and then kill him."_

Cagalli chuckled, _Yeah, that'd be great. It would be even better if _I _was the one who tortured him._

"_So that's it! I'll call you when I get back to Orb. Bye."_

The next voice made Cagalli froze and she almost dropped the glass she just emptied.

"_Hello, Cagalli."_

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Who was the third caller? Why was Cagalli shocked? Find out in the next chapter! And also, part of Cagalli's past will be revealed! Hope that you'll look forward to her story.**

**Notes:**

**Hey guys! So, first and foremost, anything business related like meetings and such will not be written in the story and will only be described at most since number one, I have no idea how they do business meetings. The knowledge I have regarding those stuff was gathered from the TV shows that I watch and information is rather lacking. And number two, these meetings don't do anything for Athrun and Cagalli's relationship. If there is a business related thing that would affect their relationship, that scene I'll write down. But I won't if otherwise.**

**Next up, Athrun's approval of the suggestions and how the department heads will be working on Utopia's improvements? I have no idea if I followed the proper protocol. If not, please forgive me and just overlook it since this fiction is mainly about the pairing and not the business, after all.**

**Thirdly, I don't have an answering machine at home nor do I know how to work them so please bear with me if I made a mistake concerning that. Thanks for the understanding!**

**Fourthly, Yzak and Shiho's relationship at work? Usually, they'd be scolded for their actions towards each other. But I think Athrun's way too entertained by their antics to reprimand them. Haha. And really, I don't want to have their relationship be portrayed any other way.**

**And lastly, Utopia's a theme park that belongs to Zala Enterprises. Just in case you missed that.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review! =)))**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just Luck**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The next voice made Cagalli froze and she almost dropped the glass she just emptied.

"_Hello, Cagalli."_

_Father_, Cagalli trembled. _What is he…?_

"_I just heard about your break-up with Unato's son, Yuuna and to be honest, I am very disappointed. I want to speak to you in person and in private. We have very important matters to talk about. Come to my office two days from now at noon sharp."_

_Beep._

"Typical," Cagalli muttered under her breath. "He doesn't even ask how I'm doing. At least he said hello."

**oOoOoOoOo**

"He told you to what?" Milly exclaimed as soon as Cagalli finished telling her what happened last night. "Replay the message!"

Cagalli pressed the button, _"Hello, Cagalli_. _I just heard about your break-up with Unato's son, Yuuna and to be honest, I am very disappointed. I want to speak to you in person and in private. We have very important matters to talk about. Come to my office two days from now at noon sharp."_

"Wow," Milly deadpanned. "No, 'how are you' or 'I'm going to kill that bastard Seiran's ass for cheating on you'?"

Cagalli scoffed, "I wish. But since he's business associates with the Seirans…I don't know who he's going to side with. And _I'm_ his _daughter_."

"Are you going to meet him?" Milly asked, cooking breakfast for her friend. There was still the 'Cagalli's not allowed in the kitchen' rule.

"What's with that tone?" Cagalli frowned. "You sound as if you don't _want_ me to see him."

"Well, you're already settled down," Milly shrugged. "I mean, you've got yourself on your own two feet – you've got a good job, you could start living here with me and _actually_ pay half the rent. Really, you don't need your father or your family's money anymore, not that you've needed it for the past two years."

"While that's true," Cagalli sighed, clasping her hands together. "He _is_ still my father, or so I would like to think. And besides, I want to know why he called."

"Probably to take you back in," Milly stated. "I mean, when you were still going out with Seiran, he could keep an eye on you but since you dumped the guy, he can't monitor you any longer, or at least he didn't have the excuse he needed."

"So you're saying that he might _want_ me to go back to the family estate and work for him?" Cagalli raised an eyebrow.

"That's my guess," Milly said, handing Cagalli a plate of omelet. "And then train _you_ to be the CEO of Athha Corporation."

"He wouldn't," Cagalli shook her head. "I mean, he _knows_ that I don't want to…"

"He doesn't like to give the position to Kira, remember?" Milly pointed out. "I still don't get why though. I mean Kira would make an _awesome _CEO."

"I know," Cagalli said. "It's just that…Kira's adopted and Father wants _only_ the Athha family to take care of the family business. It sucks but what can _I_ do?"

Milly arched an eyebrow. "You don't have to do anything. I'm telling you, if your dad wants you to go back then say no. That is, of course, if you really don't want to. Cagalli, you're free to choose whatever path you want to take. No one can decide that kind of freedom for you, not even your dad."

"Wow, that's pretty deep," Cagalli smiled. "I don't think Dearkka's rubbing off on you after all."

Milly grasped her friend's hands, "I'm serious, Cagalli. You don't need to do it if you don't want to, even if everyone says it's the right thing to do. You owe that freedom to yourself, don't ever forget that. And no matter what you choose, I'll always be here for you."

"Thanks," Cagalli said. "It means a lot to me."

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Wow, everything _is_ literally black and white…" Cagalli mused to herself as she walked on one of the wide pathways of Utopia. All the shops that lined up the entrance had a black and white get-up with only a few items in other colors. The park had been closed for the day since representatives from Zala Enterprises were coming.

"Right you are," Dearkka answered her question. "Such an expensive paint job too, if I remember correctly. Yzak had a fit when he found out the total cost. Took ninety five percent of the budget money."

"Well, isn't the budget money _supposed_ to be used for specific projects and technically speaking, the budget _can_ be finished off, since well…it's the _budget_," Cagalli shrugged.

"Not in Zala Enterprises," Dearkka explained. "Usually, projects use up only half of the budget given – the most was seventy-five percent. The renovations for Utopia a few months ago beat that seventy-five."

"I see," Cagalli nodded, looking at the landscape far ahead. "Well, at least they didn't paint the grass black and white."

"Yeah," Dearkka laughed. "We're not _that_ insane."

"Where is Mr. Joule anyway?" Cagalli asked. "I thought he was supposed to come with us today?"

"Oh, he got held up. Seems there's another problem regarding sales," Dearkka shrugged. "Oh, look – Mr. Amalfi's here."

A green haired, baby-faced man came up with a smile on his face, extending a hand at Cagalli's direction, "Hello, Mr. Elseman. And you must be Miss Athha, the new advertising manager. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," Cagalli shook his hand.

"My name is Nicol Amalfi, manager of Utopia," Nicol introduced. "Ratings have gone down and well, as manager, it's my job to make sure that Utopia's future won't go that way, correct? I assume that you've already read my report?"

"Yes," Cagalli answered. "And personally, I think that your suggestions would make a tremendous improvement."

"Yeah," Dearkka nodded. "And then I wondered why we haven't thought of having performances a long time ago."

"Is that so?" Nicol laughed, a bit sheepishly. "Well then, I'm glad you all feel that way. Now, please, let me show you around."

**oOoOoOoOo**

After the tour which was about lunchtime, Yzak, along with Athrun, arrived.

"Mr. Zala!" Nicol greeted. "What a pleasant surprise! I appreciate you coming all the way down here."

"It's no problem, Mr. Amalfi," Athrun gave him a nod. "My work for the day was already done and so I thought I'd accompany Mr. Joule here to oversee the project. Utopia is one of our biggest successes to date. It would be very disappointing to see it go downhill."

"I understand," Nicol grinned.

"Mr. Elseman, Miss Athha," Athrun smiled to the other two. Cagalli noticed that Athrun's stare was concentrated on her especially. She swallowed a gulp, feeling a slight blush tinged her cheeks.

Damn it! She thought to herself. Don't you dare blush! God, he just looked at you!

"So, I am very intrigued with your ideas," Athrun was telling Nicol. "I think they could be a refreshing change to the park."

"Thank you, sir," Nicol smile at the compliment. "Actually, I was just speaking to Mr. Elseman and Miss Athha about the changes we could do. And Miss Athha's ideas seem to be very interesting."

"Of course, I'd expect as much," Athrun shrugged, turning his head towards Cagalli. "She _is_ our advertising manager, after all."

Nicol laughed, "Yes, of course. Hopefully better than the last one."

Cagalli who walked behind the pair turned red. Dearkka, who walked beside her, his hands stuffed in his pockets, grinned up at her, a teasing remark about to roll off his tongue. Cagalli then nudged him, ordering him silently to keep his mouth shut.

"Miss Athha," Yzak called from beside Nicol. "I _do_ hope that you wouldn't give me a headache with the financial costs."

"I'll try my best not to use up the budget…then?" Cagalli answered, unsure.

"Look, you're already scaring the girl, Yzak!" Dearkka scolded mockingly. "I heard of what happened yesterday from Shiho – greeting the new advertising manager like that! Tsk, tsk, how uncongenial of you!"

"You're getting your info from _Hahnenfuss_ now?" Yzak bit back. "Why don't you just date her?"

"Pfft!" Dearkka scoffed. "I am _very_ satisfied with my current girlfriend, thank you very much! You're just jealous because you don't have one!"

"Why you – "

"I apologize for their…um, unprofessional behavior," Athrun walked towards Cagalli who looked uncomfortable at Yzak and Dearkka's exchange. "A normal CEO would've had them fired but well, since we're all friends here, I think it's quite alright to let them be children once in a while, don't you think?"

"Friends, huh?" Cagalli glanced towards Nicol who was chuckling quietly at Yzak and Dearkka.

"I told you the other night, didn't I?" Athrun put his hands into his pockets and stared at the attractions. "We might as well try to be friends."

Cagalli smiled inwardly, nodding, "Yes, I remember."

**oOoOoOoOo**

"_Cagalli, remember to always be yourself because that's when you're most beautiful, alright? Promise Mommy that you'll never let anyone tell you who you should be, okay?" a blond woman knelt down to the height of her seven year old daughter. _

"_I promise," a young blond sniffed. "But Mommy, where are you going?"_

"_I'm just…" the woman patted the little girl on the head. "I'm just going away on a trip."_

"_You're coming back, aren't you?" Big fat tears started to run down Cagalli's cheeks. _

"_Well," Her mother hesitated for a while. "I might…But never forget that no matter what happens, I'll always be with you right here." She said, pointing at the middle of young Cagalli's chest._

_Cagalli looked up, pouting a little, bringing her little pinky up, "Pinky promise?"_

_Her Mother smiled warmly, wrapping her larger pinky around Cagalli's petite one, "Pinky promise."_

_It had been ruled out as an accident_, Cagalli sighed to herself, walking down the sidewalk. _When police found your car floating on the water. And I've always wondered whether you took your own life or not…Mother._

Cagalli's mind drifted towards the times of her childhood wherein she'll sit on the large couch, bring her knees towards her chest as if curling herself up and whispering to herself that everything will be alright amidst the yelling and screaming coming from her parents' room.

She never thought of the word divorce back then, seeing as she was very innocent when she was seven. But the fighting bothered her and she always had nightmares about it. When her mother left in her travelling clothes and luggage, she feared for the worst. In the end, her mother died without explaining anything to her and her father…he never really cared much about her feelings even back then.

Actually, Cagalli had been surprised that when Kira's parents died in that car crash, her father took him in. That was probably one of the only acts of kindness her father had done as far as she knew.

Cagalli sighed and found herself standing outside the building of Athha Corporation. It was a large building and that alone was an understatement. Cagalli felt intimidated by the mere sight of the structure and she could feel the pit of her stomach grumbling, fearing that her lunch would make an appearance again.

She shook her head and exhaled, _Just get this over with, Cagalli._

She entered the glass double doors and noticed that things hadn't change since the last time she visited the place which had been almost two years ago.

She and her father had a rather ugly fight which led her to move out of the Athha Manor and move in with Miriallia. She never once set foot in either her former home nor in this place since that day. The only ones she was in contact with from her old life were Kira and Yuuna. Back then, Yuuna seemed like a nice guy – you know, kind, gentlemanly, patient. He comforted her when she had that argument with her father. They became really close then and started dating. And Cagalli actually thought that she fell in love with the bastard. After a year though, he started to change. He became a demanding and impatient prick, his libido going to a whole new level and Cagalli didn't know him anymore.

And then of course, he pulled off that infamous stunt where he slept with his secretary on her bed. Cagalli really regretted giving him the keys to her and Milly's apartment. Milly was so angry at him for doing what he did and Cagalli was a bit relieved that it wasn't Milly who caught the two of them. She already incinerated the sheets – God knows what she'd do if she _did_ catch them.

The receptionist's voice brought Cagalli back to reality, "Excuse me, Miss, but do you have an appointment?"

"Um, yeah, I do," Cagalli nodded, looking at the brunette sitting behind a glass desk. "Kind of, anyway."

"What's your name?" the brunette asked, looking at a folder.

"I don't think my name's gonna be in that folder," Cagalli told her. "That old guy probably wouldn't take the time to say anything of my arrival."

The receptionist narrowed her eyes, "If you do not have an appointment and if your name is not on the list, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Yeah, look, I know that you're just doing your job but I'm not in the best mood to argue right now," Cagalli sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "So please, just call up Uzumi Nara Athha and tell him that his daughter came to see him."

"This is some sort of joke, right?" The brunette laughed haughtily. "You expect me to believe that _you_ are Cagalli Yula Athha, the daughter of the CEO of Athha Corporation, Uzumi Nara Athha?"

"Wow," Cagalli widened her eyes sarcastically. "Stereotypical much?"

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave," the receptionist stated stonily. "And a tip – next time you want to impersonate a billionaire's daughter, you might as well dress the part and not come look like a…"

"A what?" Cagalli challenged her, crossing her arms, knowing full well that the receptionist was talking about her red tank top and baggy khaki pants attire.

"Ugh, I have _no_ words," she turned in disgust.

"And I'm telling you, Missy, you can't just judge a book by its cover and certainly you can't judge a woman's identity and personality by just her clothes," Cagalli told her, half regretting changing into her present attire. It was her lunch break but she didn't really like the stuffy business suits she wore when she's being the Advertising Manager in Zala Enterprises so she changed into more comfortable attire. She thought that the clothes would make her relax more when she's talking to her father. "Because one day, that prejudice might just bite you in the ass."

"Oh I doubt that," the woman smirked, looking Cagalli up and down.

"Why you…" Cagalli clenched her fist.

"Cagalli! Finally! I thought you'd never show up!" a woman with brown, curly hair tied up in a bun, called as she entered the lobby.

"Erika!" Cagalli grinned widely, greeting the woman who looked to be in her mid-thirties. "Sorry I'm a bit late. You see, the receptionist didn't believe me when I told her that I'm Cagalli Yula Athha."

"Is that so?" Erika Simmons looked at the receptionist who started to blush. "Well, you shouldn't be keeping your father waiting any longer."

"Like it'd kill him if he just waited a few minutes," Cagalli rolled her eyes.

"Now, Cagalli, you should show some respect. He's still your father," Erika reminded her as they walked towards the elevator.

"Yeah, like he did a good job being one," Cagalli muttered. She felt a little bit of a hypocrite since she told Milly the other day that he was still her father and that she had to go and see what he wanted but after reminiscing the memories, she couldn't help but loathe her father all over again.

"Nevertheless – " The elevator doors started to close.

"Yes, I know," Cagalli waved a hand. "He's still my father. Hey, Erika, do you know why he called for me here?"

"No, I'm afraid I don't…I have an inkling though," Erika shook her head as a 'ding' was heard, signifying that the elevator reached the desired floor. Both women stepped out of the elevator. "So, how's life treating you these days, Cagalli? I assume you're doing well."

"Yeah," Cagalli nodded. "I'm fine, despite my recent break-up."

"Oh, yes," Erika said sympathetically. "I heard about you and Yuuna Seiran. Irreconcilable differences, huh?"

"What?" Cagalli was taken aback. "Irreconcilable differences? What does that mean?"

"You mean – that's not why you two broke up?" Erika furrowed her eyebrows.

"What's that bastard been spouting now?" Cagalli growled.

"Well," Erika mused. "What the rumors said around here was that he tried to convince you to stay, you know, reconcile with your father and everything…be more like Kira, more or less…and then something about you two wanting different things and that he was fed up with your wild style of living and oh, I also heard that you always depended on him and that you always asked for money to go shopping which, personally I think is ridiculous because you're the most non-materialistic woman that I know."

Cagalli growled under her breath and Erika mustered the courage to ask her, "What exactly happened, Cagalli? From the expression on your face, it's obvious that the rumors Seiran had been spreading were untrue."

"Oh you bet they're not true," Cagalli clenched both her fists. "I dumped the guy, you know why?"

"A part of me doesn't want to know," Erika sighed.

"He slept with his secretary on my bed in the apartment I share with Milly," Cagalli gritted her teeth as she spoke.

"Oh he didn't!" Erika gasped, her eyes widening. "That bastard! And he had the _gall_ to actually blame _you_ for the break-up?"

"When I see him, I'm so going to – "

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my _ex-girlfriend_," Yuuna's awful voice suddenly flooded the place and Cagalli resisted the urge to strangle him right there and then. Even though he was the sick bastard that he was, she couldn't strangle him in front of all the business associates and colleagues he had with him. "Are you doing okay? Or are you short on money now?"

"How dare you!" Cagalli seethed, walking straight up to him, glaring. "How dare you tell everyone that_ I_ was the one at fault in our relationship?"

"Why?" Yuuna crossed his arms, obviously mocking her. "Isn't that the truth?"

"You bastard!" Cagalli screeched. "You were the one who cheated on me! And for your information,_ I_ was the one who dumped _you_!"

"My, my," Yuuna shook his head, turning to his colleagues who were smirking. "Dear Cagalli, I was only saving you from the embarrassment."

"Oh _please_ enlighten me how," Cagalli's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"You wouldn't want to be known as the woman who couldn't please her man, now would you?" Yuuna smirked and his friend behind me started to snicker.

"If it's you, I'd reconsider," Cagalli shrugged, noting full well that Erika was staring at their exchange nervously. "Since, well, you're barely a man. When we were still dating, I'd sometimes wonder whether or not the guy I was dating was gay because, let's face it, who in the world had purple hair?"

"It's one thing to insult my manliness," Yuuna snarled. "But to insult my hair, that's out of bounds, Cagalli!"

"Wow, and vain too?" Cagalli shook her head pitifully. "I _cannot_ believe I did not see this earlier. You really _are_ gay. I am _so_ glad I dumped you."

"You're just saving yourself from the embarrassment that I had to seek other women even when I'm seeing you," Yuuna arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah I know," Cagalli nodded. "It is embarrassing, isn't it? To have my boyfriend cheat on me because I couldn't fulfill his so called _needs_? But you know what's more embarrassing?"

"Please enlighten me," Yuuna rolled his eyes.

"A guy being punched by a girl," And as she said that line, Cagalli delivered a hard blow at his face, hitting him right on the nose, causing Yuuna to fall on his butt, his nose bleeding rapidly.

"Especially when it's in front of all his friends."

* * *

**I am so, so, very sorry for the super late update!**

**Words cannot express how sorry I am. I blame it on writer's block and my own laziness. And I am very sorry. Again.**

**Anyway, I know I kind of made Uzumi the bad guy here but heh, this doesn't really follow the Cosmic Era universe so I can make Uzumi the bad guy if I want to. I fell in love with the last scene where Cagalli punches Yuuna. Oh god, and now I'm remembering ep 42 of GSD where Cagalli _did_ punch Yuuna in the face...lmao. I'm thinking of adding more 'Cagalli punches Yuuna' scenes, or maybe 'Athrun punches Yuuna' scenes, what do you guys think? :)**

**I'm loving just the thought of it already! HAHA!**

**I also wanted to say that this might be my last update for a long while...but I won't give up! I promise! And when I promise, I really mean it. (I hope...) But I'm falling in love with this story all over again and this fic will be my main focus since my other story is completed already. You see, I vowed to do better this school year and that would mean no extracurricular activities and by that, I mean no anime/manga/fanfiction. TT_TT **

**God, I'm gonna torture myself dead this year. Anyway, it's not that I'm flunking or anything but Junior year is kind of important in my country and I really want to achieve certain goals...**

**But I won't bore you with my academic life. I just wanted to tell you guys that you won't be seeing me for a while, hope you all understand!**

**And now, of course as always, hope you guys like the chapter and that you won't give up on this fiction nor on me. It would really mean a lot if you wouldn't. And also, review! They make me a VERY VERY happy girl. =)))**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just Luck**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 7**

"Explain yourself!"

Cagalli cringed as her father yelled, his voice echoing around the room. She bit her lip. Ok, hitting Yuuna might had been a tad too much, especially in a top business company in front of, she supposed, many _very _important business associates. Yeah, she admitted that she went a bit overboard but it wasn't as if she was to blame for everything. I mean, _come on_! The guy who cheated on her told stories to everyone else in the high class society that he broke up with her because of her _'wild and extravagant ways'_. Ha! Cagalli didn't care much about what those prissy, stuck-up high class bastards thought about her but the fact that someone was spreading unkindly rumors about her wasn't very appealing.

"Do you know what you have done?!" her father continued to yell. "The Seirans are very important associates who hold a large amount of power around here! And you, _you little scoundrel_ – you just punched the son in the face! Do you _not_ have _any_ shame?! What are they going to do now? You're lucky if they don't sue you for your outrageous misconduct!"

Cagalli clenched her fist tightly and took in shallow breaths. After all that's happened, her father really sided with those despicable Seirans!

"So what if they sue me?" Cagalli spat out bitterly, looking up at her father, glaring at him. "I wouldn't care if they did! Because you know what, I am _certain_ that _I_ would win the case!"

"Cagalli – you insolent – " Uzumi Nara Athha's face turned red with anger. "_How dare you?!_"

"_He_ was the one who cheated on _me_!" Cagalli shouted. "_He_ was the one who screwed his secretary on _my _bed! It was like he _wanted_ to get caught! Do you even want to know how many times he tried to molest me? Do you?! Punching him was _nothing_!"

"He's bruised _all over the face_!" Uzumi retorted, his voice louder with each syllable.

"Well is it _my_ fault that he bruises like a peach?!" Cagalli retorted back. "It's not _my_ fault that he doesn't work out and exercise now is it?"

"You punched him!" Uzumi growled. "You punched him in front of the sons of the CEOs of the different top companies in Orb! What do you think they'd do if they saw this kind of action from you, from _Cagalli Yula Athha_, from the daughter of _Uzumi Nara Athha_, huh? Have you _ever _thought about _that_?!"

"Wow," Cagalli shook her head, chuckling. "In the end, that's _all_ you care about, isn't it? Your _business_, your _status_, your _reputation_?"

"Isn't that all that we're _supposed_ to care about?" Uzumi gritted his teeth as he stared at his daughter coldly.

"No, people care about _feelings, relationships, emotions, morality, principles_," Cagalli didn't back down from their staring contest. "They care about their _families_, their _friends_, their _surroundings_. But you're not a person. You're not a person because if you are, then you would've understood why I did that in the first place!"

"How dare you!" Uzumi snapped. "Yuuna left you because you were too dependent on him! You spent all his money! I was so ashamed when I found out you two broke up! Did you even know how Unato looked at me when Yuuna told us that he had to break up with you?!"

"Oh my god," Cagalli glared. "I already told you! _He cheated on me!_ Just because I didn't want to have sex with him, he went and got the nearest girl he could find and have sex with her in my bed in my apartment with Milly! Did you _not _hear that?! And he even had the balls to say that _he_ was fed up with _me_!"

"Well maybe you couldn't please him? Maybe you _should've_ slept with him!" Uzumi yelled.

Cagalli couldn't believe her ears. _What? What?!_

"Maybe the _reason_ he cheated on you was because _you_ were so dependent on him that _he had_ to make an excuse suitable enough for you to break up with him! Maybe he just wanted you to do the dumping so that _you _won't be hurt when _he_ dumps _you_! Have you never considered that?! He has always been kind to you, hasn't he? Enduring your wayward ways, _always_ by your side!"

"Yes," Cagalli said. "He _has _been nice to me on our first year but then he turned into this green-minded, sick bastard that I didn't even know why I even continued to go out with him! And for your information, I never once asked him for a cent! _Not once!_ The only time he ever spent money on me is on dates and even when I insisted to pay, he'd insist back that since _he_ was the guy, _he_ had to pay! But _you also_ know yourself that I _hate_ shopping! I mean, have you _seen_ my bills? Because the last time I checked, none of them came in the mail! Because they're none existing in the first place!"

"_You dare speak to your father like that_?!" Uzumi bellowed.

"Father?" Cagalli replied. "_What father?!_ I didn't have a father ever since I was _born_! The closest thing I had as a family after Mom died was Myrna and Kira! And they sure do a _hell l_ot of things than you do!"

"I gave you food to eat! I gave you a large home to be comfortable in! I gave you a proper education! I gave you all those clothes that you wear! And you really think that they've done more things than _I_ have?!" Uzumi's face was twitching everywhere. "Why don't you let reality hit upside the head first before you speak?!"

Cagalli took a step back, knowing that there was some truth behind his logic but Cagalli was never one to back down from a fight, especially when she had confidently stated that she'd win just moments earlier, "Do you not understand?! I don't – I don't care about all those things! I could get them from anyone! Anyone! Yes, you're my biological father. Yes, you keep me alive. But you never went to any of the things I _actually_ cared about! Games, track meets, competitions, recitals, tournaments, assemblies, awarding, graduations!"

"What good are those things in life anyway?!" Uzumi's voice boomed. "In the end, after twenty years, they wouldn't mean a thing to you!"

"They make me happy!" Cagalli could feel tears prickling her eyelashes.

"And tell me, this happiness – would it even benefit you?!" Uzumi demanded. "What good is happiness if you don't make good use of it? If it can't improve your life? If there are no benefits?"

"Why?" Cagalli cried helplessly. "Why is it that you can't act like a normal person – a normal father – _just once_?! This – this – ! You know, Milly was right. I _never _should have come here to meet you."

"What?!"

"I thought you changed. I thought – I thought that for once, you'd understand me. Try to _know_ me," Cagalli shook her head. "But I was wrong. Probably the only reason you wanted me here was to scold me, right? Or maybe even worse, try to take me back? To make me do something I don't want to do? Take care of Athha Corporations, for example?"

"You are _my daughter_!" Uzumi growled again. "You carry the name _Athha_! You are _supposed _to take care of this business!"

"No! I don't have to!" Cagalli raised her voice. "_You_ want me to! _You're_ forcing me too! Well, newsflash! _I _don't want to and I'm not going to be such a pushover this time around!"

"You _will _listen to me, Cagalli!" Uzumi screamed. "You are _my daughter_ and I am _your father_! You _will_ listen to me as it is your duty as my heir!"

"I don't have to be!" Cagalli screamed back. "I _never_ wanted to be your heir and I will _not_ become your heir! I _hate _this business stuff! I _hate_ that 'conquer the business world' you're trying to do! I'm not that kind of girl, Father! If anyone is best suited for this position, it would be Kira! And don't try to deny that he won't be better than me at every single way!"

"Kira is not my son by blood!" Uzumi told her. "Can't you understand that?! Can't you understand that I cannot allow someone who is not an Athha to take over once I pass on?"

"What good is letting an Athha take over the business when she doesn't even know what the hell's supposed to be done?!" Cagalli shouted. "I _cannot_ do this. I _cannot_ lead a whole company, Father! I can't and you know that!"

"_You will_!" Uzumi's eyes suddenly sparkled with hope. "You _can train_! _I'll_ train you! Even the Seirans might be kind enough to help you! We all will! We just have to _work together_!"

Cagalli cringed in disgust, "But I don't want to! It's not that I _can't,_ it's that I _don't want_ _to_ in the first place! Sure, I can go into business. But I can't work as the head. It's not me! I'm an efficient leader, yes, but to control the whole company, I _can't_ and I _won't _do it. _Ever_."

Uzumi started to glare at her again, "You _will_ change your mind, Cagalli. You _will_. And I won't allow you to say no. I will let you off the hook this time. But I assure you, you _will_ bend to my will."

"Bring it," Cagalli clenched both of her fists. "I _won't _lose. Not to you."

And she left the room, trying to stop her tears from spilling. It was true. She hated being the head. She didn't like to be the CEO. She was a _very _capable leader, her group projects back in school were evidence enough. Being a manager was no problem but leading a whole company, she couldn't do that. It wasn't her. It wasn't what she wanted. And besides, she wanted the artistic side of life. She didn't prefer the corporate life. That was why she became a double major back when she was in college. A major in business and another one in advertising management. If her father would've let her, she would've entered the business as his advertising manager but he didn't want to give her that position. He only wanted her as the head. And that was why she wanted, needed to go to other companies. But not only that, she wanted to prove to herself as well that she could survive on her own, that she didn't need her family's status and fame. She was her own and that was that.

She ran out of the building in a flash, not bothering to say goodbye to Erika who was standing just outside the office and who probably heard almost everything. The office walls were pretty thin…and well, Cagalli and Uzumi were pretty loud.

Cagalli stopped, panting as she reached the sidewalk across the building, leaning against the wall. Thankfully, none of the people paid attention to her. She looked at her watch. She still had half an hour until she had to return to work.

Cagalli whipped out her phone and dialed Milly. Milly answered on the fourth ring.

"Hello?" There was buzzing. Loud noises. Camera flashes. Damn, not a good time.

"M – Milly?" Cagalli hiccupped.

"Ca – cagalli?" Milly said.

"I saw him today," Cagalli whispered.

Milly heard it though, amidst the noises, "You…oh my god, what happened?"

"I shouldn't have gone to see him," Cagalli gasped, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Oh honey, you – oh shit!" Milly suddenly exclaimed.

"Milly? What's up?" Cagalli panicked a little.

"I am so sorry, Cagalli," Milly apologized. "I'm at a press conference. And the guy just came in. I'm so sorry. We'll talk later okay? Hot cocoa or if you want, tequila or vodka or anything. Alright? Girls' night. 'Kay?"

"'Kay," Cagalli sighed half-heartedly.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"You look like shit," Shiho said as soon as she entered Cagalli's office.

"I _know_ I look like shit," Cagalli groaned, covering her face with both hands.

"Your eyeliner's all smudged up," she stated again. "You _gotta_ go to the restroom and freshen up."

"It's fine," Cagalli took a tissue from the box at the upper right corner of her desk, wiping out the eyeliner. "Is it clean?"

"No evidence," Shiho replied.

A few moments later, Shiho sighed, "So, do you want to talk about it?"

"No, it's fine," Cagalli sighed too. "Let's just get back to work. Thanks for the concern though."

"Can't have my boss moping around, now can I?" Shiho arched an eyebrow, grinning.

Cagalli gave a small chuckle, "Well, yeah. Thanks."

"Oh, just a reminder?" Shiho said, filing some folders at the cabinet. "There's a meeting slotted at three."

"Haven't forgotten."

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Cagalli cursed herself.

She's been feeling all glum and self-pitying all afternoon, and that included the meeting. The meeting wasn't with the board of directors (thank god) but it was with the other managers and their assistants who she was going to work with every single day for as long as she worked there. And a great impression she gave.

Athrun had been giving her looks of concern all throughout the hour which relieved her a bit since at least she knew that he wasn't pissed off for looking so sad during the meeting. Not everyone took it kindly though.

Shinn Asuka from Purchasing and Marketing didn't seem to like her one bit as well as Lunamaria Hawke, Shinn Asuka's Purchasing and Marketing Assistant Manager. Cagalli would later learn that Shinn and Lunamaria were going out but it seemed like Shinn was cheating on her with his secretary, Stellar Loussier. Cagalli didn't care much for him but that gave her an excuse to hate his guts since well, it seemed like Shinn hated hers.

Cagalli was pretty lucky that Dearkka was the Human Resources Manager because at least she knew that Dearkka was pretty firm in letting her stay. Aside from Athrun's opinion, Dearkka had the strongest influence on who stays and who doesn't. And she knew that Dearkka wanted her in, lest he wanted Milly's smacks upside his head.

Cagalli didn't fancy being the favorite or rather, be subjected to bias. She wanted to know that it was her own power, strength and hard work that made her go this far. But then, on the other hand, it didn't hurt to have a few sources around and a familiar face here and there.

The meeting was over a few minutes after four. The rest of the managers and assistants all greeted her and made pleasantries, you know the drill. Shinn and Lunamaria practically gave her the cold shoulder though. After everyone had left, Athrun told her to stay for a while. This confused her but of course, she obeyed, sitting on the chair she occupied earlier.

Athrun locked the door, earning a suspicious look from Cagalli. But Athrun leaned against the wall, "I'm not going to do anything to you, I swear. I already told you once and I'm going to say it a thousand times if I have to so that you'd realize that I'm not going to take advantage of you in any sexual way."

"Just checking," Cagalli shrugged. "You can't exactly blame me for being doubtful. You're my boss. We slept together. You hired me the day after. What was I supposed to think?"

"True," Athrun also shrugged, sitting down on the chair beside Cagalli, facing her.

"So, um…" Cagalli bit her lip. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

"Yeah," Athrun nodded. "Is something wrong? You look…well, not so happy."

Cagalli arched an eyebrow and Athrun chuckled a little, "Look, I know that I haven't known you for a long time but you strike me as someone who doesn't go emo at random times of the day, especially during a meeting. So, I'd assume that something's bothering you."

"Well…" Cagalli trailed off. "You don't wanna know."

"Why would I even ask?" Athrun said. "And besides, I can't have you go all sad every single day. That would ruin the company, especially since you're the advertising manager. Can't have that now can we?"

"I suppose you're right," Cagalli puffed out her cheeks. "It's a bit personal though…you sure you wanna know?"

Something in his smile made Cagalli melt. It felt like she wanted to open up to him, tell him everything, down to those dark dirty secrets that only God knows. "Try me," he said.

"Mr. Zala – "

"Athrun," he said. "Call me Athrun."

"Okay," Cagalli nodded slowly. "Um, Athrun. You…ok, I don't mean to offend you with this analogy…"

"None would be taken, I promise," he said.

"Yes, uh…you grew up in a wealthy family, right?"

"Right."

"And Zala Enterprises has been in the family for what…more than twenty-five years?"

"Thirty this fall," Athrun stated.

"Yes so…have you ever had any problems…qualms regarding inheriting the, um, company?" Cagalli waved her hand around.

"Ah…" Athrun nodded understandingly. "Let me guess. Your father wants you to take over the company but you don't want to."

"Uh, yeah," Cagalli said sheepishly. "How did you – "

"Athha isn't a very common last name, Cagalli," Athrun grinned. Cagalli almost jumped when he said her first name. "So, that's the problem? Your father wants you to inherit the company but you don't want to?"

Cagalli silently nodded.

"I see," Athrun stated. "Well, when my father wanted me to take over, I didn't want the company. I never wanted to go into business, after all. The workload…paperwork, meetings, conferences – they're not exactly my thing."

"So, why did you?" Cagalli asked.

"I didn't want to, believe me. But my father was well…" Athrun became thoughtful for a moment. "Well, let's just say we compromised. I was going to be the CEO for two months and if I definitely can't stand it, then I get to do what I wanted, just as long as I proved that what I was doing was worthwhile and lucrative."

"But in the end, you took the company," Cagalli concluded.

"Yeah," Athrun nodded. "In two months, I literally fell in love with it. Ok, maybe not head over heels…but you know, I started to care for it and I've got my friends with me. And the fact that I know that I'm feeding hundreds of people feels good. Besides, what I wanted to do wasn't as lucrative as I hoped."

"Do I dare ask what you wanted initially?" Cagalli suppressed a smile.

"I wanted to make it as a musician," Athrun said, shrugging.

"A musician?" Cagalli arched an eyebrow then laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want," Athrun dismissed.

Cagalli sobered up moments later, "Sorry…um, so, you're satisfied?"

"Yeah, I am," Athrun nodded. "I mean, I'm rich, I'm the youngest CEO in business history, I'm good-looking and I'm the most sought out bachelor there is."

"Jerk," Cagalli shook her head. "And FYI, you're the most sought out only in the high class society."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"Well you're wrong."

"I'm right."

"You're wrong."

"Right."

"Wrong."

"Right."

"Wrong."

"Right."

"Right."

"Wrong. I'm wrong and that's that!" And when Cagalli just realized what she said, her eyes widened, blushing furiously as Athrun laughed heartily. "You meanie! That was like a seven year old trick!"

"And yet _you_ fell for it."

Cagalli flushed bright red, "Oh, stop it! Shut up!"

"And _meanie_? _Really_? Now _who's_ seven?" Athrun snickered.

Cagalli was taken aback and suddenly slapped him on the arm playfully, "Oh shut up! You were the one who tricked me!"

"You know, I could send you to Ethics for that!" he told her, grinning widely.

"But you won't," Cagalli leaned in a little.

"And why not?" Athrun smirked.

"Because we're friends," Cagalli pointed out. "And friends don't tell on each other."

"Really?" Athrun said. "Because if I remember correctly, my teacher said that a real friend won't let that certain friend get away with doing bad and mean things."

"Aw!" Cagalli scoffed, sticking her tongue out. "Now you're just a killjoy!"

Athrun laughed again and Cagalli joined in, the pain in her heart fleeting for a moment.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**So, this is Chapter 7! **

**Because of the typhoon, classes were suspended till August 13! YAY! And that meant that our exams were postponed till the seventeenth! Woop! **

**Anyway, I might be able to update another chapter if I feel like doing it...maybe not though. Most probably not. So don't count on it that much. Just be surprised and giddy if there was. Haha!**

**Ok, so on to the story. Uzumi is really the bad guy here, huh? I don't hate the guy really, just that we need an antagonist, right? Yeah.**

**Another note. I'm not exactly sure what the people in Human Resources do but it kind of has something to do with the employees, right? Anyway, if my guess was wrong, then please forgive me and just overlook that. Thanks!**

**As for Shinn, Luna and Stellar, well, sorry to all those on either ship but they're not exactly good guys here, obviously. I prefer ShinnXStellar though so they'll most likely end up together unless I change my mind. Besides, this is an Asucaga story so they won't matter much exactly...**

**And next, I really hope that you enjoyed Athrun and Cagalli's childish ways. Haha! Hope it wasn't too corny or anything. :**

**Then of course, as always, I really hope that this wasn't a crappy chapter and that you all liked it. And review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
